


firelight

by Iriva



Series: i want to take your voice and drink it [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Rosamond Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriva/pseuds/Iriva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance between a Fem!Hawke OC, Rosamond Hawke and Varric Tethras. Part of the series called "i want to take your voice and drink it".</p>
            </blockquote>





	firelight

she fell for him at firelight.

a lopsided grin on his face, a pipe from which lazily blue smoke swirled, up into the rafters of the pub. the hanged man, usually raucous and rowdy was now silent as varric tethras sat in front of the fire, ready to tell another one of his tales. he cleared his throat and began to speak, his eyes lighting up and his body tensing, an action packed beginning to be sure. then a smirk, into a genuine smile, as he told a joke, what’s the point in telling them if you don’t find them funny? but with comedy always comes tragedy, and he slowly started to withdraw, his voice just above a whisper, detailing the crimson blood, the icy flesh, the vacant stare, the departing of the soul to the side of the Maker. it ends with a moral, simple and true to which the audience claps respectfully.

rosamond has heard this story many times, but sometimes, it’s not about the story; it’s about who tells it.


End file.
